No Title as of Yet!
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Set during season 2. The babys still around but theres a twist involving...Lionel. Lots of pairings and early appearances. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Johnathon sat on the coach with Clark contemplating how he was going to go about asking his wife as to long she has been cheating on him. He and Clark had been inside taking a brake when something hit against the back door, it was an envelope. The two opened it and saw pictures of Martha and Lionel in very compraminding postions together.

As the two sat on the coach they heard the door open, Martha walked in with a apologetic smile on her face.

"I am so sorry I am late. Lionel, he wanted to go over some more things." Martha replied as she walked in and closed the door. "Have you two ate?" She asked.

Johnathon got up with the pictures in his hands and thrusted them into her hands.

"How long?" Johnathon asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Where did you get these?" Martha asked.

"Where did you get these! Thats all you can say!" He yelled.

Clark had stood up and walked towards the couple.

"It's not what it looks like." Martha replied.

"Oh, thats what they all say when their caught!" Johnathon half laughed and yelled.

"Maybe thats what people usually say but right now that is the case!" Martha yelled back.

"You know what say whatever you like but I just have to know how long have you been sleeping with or having sex with him?" Johnathon asked as he walked around the counter and stared Martha down.

"It's more like him sleeping with me." Martha replied.

"Why can't you just admit you are sleeping with him!" Screamed Johnathon.

"Because i'm not sleeping with him willingly!" Martha cried.

The house fell almost silent, all that could be heard was Martha crying.

"I have tried to tell you so many times but each time I tried I got so embarassed and scared. I...I...i'm so sorry!" Martha cried as she fell to the floor with tears washing over her face and causing her make-up to run.

Clark and Johnathon walked towards Martha and wrapped their arms around her.

"I wish you would have told me sooner." Johnathon said as he and Martha looked into eachothers eyes.

"I wish I would have to. I thought it would go away but it didn't, it got worse."

"I am so sorry." Johnathon replied as he just took Martha into his arms and put her into a bear hug.

Clark stood up and began to walk out the back door.

"Where are you going, Clark?" Both Johnathon and Martha asked in unison.

"Taking care of something." That was all Clark said as he super speeded out of the house.

To Be Continued:


	2. Chapter 2

A minute after Clark left Martha and Johnathon stood up and ran after him. They knew what Clark was going to do, it's not that they were against the idea but they didn't want Clark to get into trouble. As Martha and Johnathon drove to LuthorCorp they sat in silence.

Clark stormed into Lionel's office and grabbed Lionel by his jacket collar.

"How dare you!" Clark yelled as he grabbed ahold of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Lionel yelled back as he looked Clark in the eyes. (By the way Lionel isn't blind anymore. Thought you all should know.)

"You know! You have been taking advantage of my mother!" Clark yelled back as he threw Lionel to the floor.

Martha and Johnathon had ran into the office.

"Clark, stop!" Martha yelled as she saw Clark about to hit Lionel.

Johnathon had ran and came up behind Clark and pulled him aside.

"I understand why you are doing this, son but its not the answer." Johnathon told Clark as he calmed him down.

Lionel stood up and walked over to Johnathon, Clark and Martha.

"I'm sorry for this whole misunderstanding." Lionel replied in a suave manner.

"This is no misunderstanding, we will be seeing you in court for every thing you have done to my wife." Johnathon rebuted as he stepped infront of Clark and Martha.

"I haven't done anything to your...Martha." Lionel said.

"Thats not what, Martha said and I believe my wife!" Johnathon beamed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't believe her because its a lie."

"Really a lie, I doubt she would lie about rape!" Yelled Johnathon.

The office went silent as Lionel and Johnathon stared eachother down. Lionel broke the silence as he began to laugh.

"Rape, that is what she told you. I think she was more than willing." Smiled Lionel.

Johnathon at the point snapped and lunged at Lionel but was pulled back by Clark and Martha.

"I didn't give you any consent!" Martha screamed.

"Sorry, I was thought the sound of a women moaning was enough consent." Grinned Lionel.

"Fuck you, Luthor!" Johnathon yelled as he took Martha by the hand and lead the three out.

"We will see you and court!" Johnathon replied as he turned around.

"Alright, then we can discuss the matter of custody."

"Custody?" Clark and Johnathon questioned in unison.

"Well yes, I want custody if thats my child Martha is carrying." Lionel said as he looked Martha in the eyes.

Martha took in a deep breath as the sense of pain and embarassment began to wash over her.

What a cliffhanger huh! I will be updating soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Child? Martha, can't have children." Johnathon replied "Really? The funny thing is she came in yesterday yelling at me saying that she is pregnant, and that is could be mine." Lionel fired back as he glanced at Martha. "Isn't that right."

Martha just stood transfixed, she was mentally backed into a corner, the pregnancy was going to be brought up later but it seemed as if later was right then and there.

"Fuck you!" Martha cried as she walked out of the office with Clark and Johnathon running to catch up.

Johnathon and Clark finally found Martha sitting in parking lot in the bed of the pick-up crying. The two jumped into the back of the truck and wrapped their strong arms around her.

"I was going to tell you two tomorrow." Martha said through long waves of tears "I understand why you didn't say anything, but how?" Asked Johnathon. "The ship, atleast thats what I think, I mean it healed me." Martha replied as she looked into Johnathon's eyes "I'd have to agree, that is the only possible reason. Listen even if its not mine I will still be here for you and I swear on my life, Lionel won't come an inch near OUR baby." Johnathon said truthfully as he put emphasis on our.  
"I will also personally make sure Lionel doesn't come near the four of us." Clark replied with strong determination.

Martha just nodded her head and cried into their arms, the whole time thinking she had some of the greatest men in the world in her life.

Two Months had dragged away, Martha was five months pregnant and it was becoming harder to tell people, Chloe had a cousin of hers named Lois Lane living with her while her father was away.. They had a court date in two weeks and they knew that the pregnancy would become public. Martha had become very close to Chloe and extremely close to Lois, she didn't know what it was but she knew she was going to see alot of Lois. One night Martha and Johnathon decided to tell people, they sat Chloe, Lois and Lana down and told them.

"We kind of had an idea that you were, or you were just getting really fat with all that eating you've been doing." Lois replied as she looked at the women she had only known for two months. "I didn't really have any idea, I mean with pregnancy I didn't think you could." Lana said as she looked at the two adults. "We didn't either but its Smallville, anything can happen." Johnathon replied with a smile as he looked at his wife, who was glowing more than ever "So how far along are you?" Chloe asked. "Five months! Tomorrow we finally get to really see it!" Martha said with tons of delight. "You three could come, you can't be in the room but when we get all the pictures you can come in and see them." "If you want?" The three girls said in unison. "Ofcourse, you girls are like daughters to me, Clark is going to be there so I don't see why you three can't." Smiled Martha. "Ok!" Lana, Chloe and Lois said in unison.

The five ate and sat all night laughing and thinking about the soon to be new Kent. Martha couldn't help but feel though as if tomorrow was going to be more eventfull than what she thought.

CLIFFHANGER!! So I brought Lois in a little earlier, sue me! No please don't, you won't get anything anyways. The next chapter will be the doctors and seeing if Martha's feelings about it are true. Will that day be eventful.


	4. Chapter 4

To who ever is reading this if you have any ideas on where I should go from here let me know through private message or review. I am at a loss for ideas, to much time has gone by. Let me know please I would love to finish this, I will give you credit for any idea you come up with that I use.

Thank you,

JUJUChick16


End file.
